The present invention relates to a front fender for a two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicle in which a front wheel is supported by a pair of right and left front forks.
In a two-wheeled vehicle or the like, a front fender is mounted above a front wheel so as to cover the same in order to keep water, mud, dirt, etc. from being thrown upwards. The front fender is sandwiched between right and left front forks and comprises an arcuately curved upper surface which is extended longitudinally along the outer peripheral portion of the front wheel and downwardly extended side edge portions covering the right and left sides of the front wheel. Therefore the front fender has an inverted-U-shaped cross sectional configuration. The side edge portions are integrally joined to the upper surface by means of rounded portions so that the air which flows from the front of the two-wheeled vehicle or the like not only passes along the upper surface but also flows obliquely downwardly along the rounded portions. Furthermore the air flow is disturbed by the front forks. As a result, the air flow lines along the front fender are considerably complicated so that the air resistance is increased. Moreover, the volume of air flowing backwardly through the space between the front forks toward a place where an engine is installed, is decreased. As a result, the volume of air cooling the engine is decreased. Furthermore it has been necessary for the conventional front fenders that the thickness of a front fender is increased so that vibration of the front end portion of the fender due to the high-speed air flows when the two-wheeled vehicle or the like is running must be prevented. That is, the rigidity of a front fender must be increased.